the_departedfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Investigation Unit
The Special Investigation Unit, (SIU), is the primary police force in Boston, Massachusetts, during The Departed. This isn't the city police department, but it has a major role in the movie, having undercover officers within various criminal organizations around Boston, as well as having moles within itself, from other gangs. The officers are troopers from the Massachusetts State Police. The SIU also collaborates with FBI agents. Frank Costello's case In May 2006The Departed Timeline the SIU is responsible for capturing Frank Costello and the Costello's gang, with numerous Irish-American criminals, such as Patrick Fitzgibbons, Timothy Delahunt and Arnold French, three key men of the gang. Colin Sullivan becomes a sergeant, and works with Captain George Ellerby. Meanwhile, Captain Oliver Queenan and Staff Sergeant Sean Dignam, who work in the undercover section, call Billy Costigan, who at the time attended the Massachusetts State Police Academy to become a State trooper, but thanks to his contacts with the Irish mafia in South Boston, he is given the job of undercover officer, with the aim of infiltrating the Costello's gang. Costigan leaves the academy and remains in prison for four months, and is released on probation. However, Frank Costello also infiltrated the police, Colin Sullivan and Trooper Barrigan (Barrigan without Sullivan's knowledge). Meanwhile, Costigan has managed to join Costello's gang. Microprocessors Costello ordered a guy from the MASS Processor, Myles Kennefick to steal 20 microprocessors (for $100,000 a piece) and deliver them to him. However, Kennefick intends to flee to Florida and sell them, but he is killed before he could leave and the microprocessors stolen by Costello in order to sell them to the Chinese mob. Sullivan is forming his own team, composed of Barrigan and Brown, with the aim of finding the mole within the SIU. Chinese deal After a few months the Chinese arrive in Boston, while with Costello and his crew are in the Chinese deal, Costello is texted by Colin Sullivan to keep their phones off, in which Costello insists and tells his men to check their weapons and phones off. However, Costigan secretly haves his phone on and he slowly texts Queenan, informing him of the monies presence at the deal. As the Chinese leave with their microprocessors, but they are arrested. Queenan murder Colin Sullivan goes to Captain Queenan's office, and sees himself with him. Queenan orders Sullivan to investigate the other officers, even if for that Sullivan will lose the sympathy of his colleagues. ullivan intends to find the mole in Costello's band, so thanks to the data of the mobsters, which were provided by Costello, he inserts the information into the computer's database, but the computer does not recognize them, including those of Billy Costgan (who encrypted by Queenan and Dignam). Sullivan orders the Internal Investigation cops to follow Captain Queenan, to see if he is headed by the infiltrator and to inform Costello. Queenan heads to the roof of the 344 Wash, where she meets Billy Costigan, but after a while Billy is called on the phone by Delahunt, who tells him to go to the 344 Wash. Queenan orders Costigan to take the fire escape and escape, but Queenan remains on the top floor, is joined by the mobsters with the elevator, who ask him about the infiltrator, but he does not speak and is thrown out of the window. 'top floor. Billy joins the mobsters, but there is a shootout between policemen and mobsters, which also causes Delahunt to be injured, which will lead him to his death. The mobsters escape. Ambush in Sheffield Delahunt's body is found in the Fenway marshes, and the next day identified. The news indicates that ceh Delahunt was an undercover officer of the Boston police, and Costello, thanks to this news, stopped looking for the mole. He heads to Sheffield, for a withdrawal of cocaine in a crate. During tyhe withdrawal of cocaine, in a warehouse in Sheffield, Costigan sends Colin a message of Costello's crew whereabouts. At the deal, Costigan escapes as the crew are ambushed, in which there is a shootout between the police and the mobsters, which will cause the death of most of the mobsters, including French, who while backtracking with the car, slams and shoots himself in the neck shortly before the car explodes. Meanwhile, Costello gives in to his escape, and is joined by Sullivan, who asks him about the FBI and Costello tells him that he wouldn't report him because he's like a son for him, but Sullivan teases him and after dodging Costello's shot kills him. Finding the mole The cops return to the SIU, and Sullivan is hailed by his colleagues. He meets Billy Costigan in his office, and as he accesses his file to make the payment, Billy discovers that Colin was the police mole thanks to the "Citizens" envelope, with the data, left on the table. Sullivan realizes that Billy has discovered the truth, so he deletes his file. The next morning, Billy goes to Madolyn Madden, Sullivan's girlfriend and her psychiatrist during the infiltrator period, to whom she gives evidence showing that Sullivan is a mole, including recordings of conversations between him and Costello, given to Billy from Costello. Madolyn listens to the recordings and gets angry with Colin and closes in her room. Colin is called by Billy on the phone, where he tells him to meet at the 344 Wash at 3:00 PM. Meeting at 344 Wash Sullivan goes to the roof of the 344 Wash, and Costigan threatens him with a gun and handcuffs him. He wants to arrest him with the evidence provided by Costello. Brown arrives, called by Costigan, who is incredulous in situations, so he lets Colin and Billy take the elevator. When Billy and Colin arrive on the ground floor, Billy is shot in the head by Barrigan, and Barrigan frees Colin by telling him and he too was a Costello mole, and that Costello wanted to tell them to the FBI. Brown also arrives, but he is also killed by Barrigan. Sullivan shoots Burrigan at the temple, and tells the police that as well as being guilty of Costigan and Brown's death, Barrigan was also the only mole in the police. When Sullivan is escorted by the police, his statements are as follows: "I attempted to subdue Trooper Barrigan at which time he drew down on me, and I was able to squeeze off one shot and strike him in the head. At that time I immediately checked the vitals on both Troopers Brown and Costigan and discovered that they had expired. I just wanna go on record. I'm recommending William Costigan for the Medal of Merit." Then Costigan's funeral took place. Case closure The case is now closed, Costello's gang has been stopped, the police mole is gone, despite the deaths of Costigan and Brown. Sullivan thinks he's safe, although Madolyn has left it by now, but he still has his job as state police detective. While he returns to his house after Costigan's funeral, in his apartment with the groceries, when he opens the door looks at Dignam, with wearing gloves and plastic hospital boots on his feet, ready to kill him by pointing the gun at his head. Dignam wanted to avenge the death of Queenan and Costigan, then Sullivan knowing that he could do nothing he said "Okay" before he was shot in the head. Dignam leaves the apartment, leaving the corpse there and the blood splashed on the corridor. Members *'George Ellerby': Captain *'Colin Sullivan': Sergeant *'Barrigan': Deputy *'Brown': Deputy *'Darlene': Secretary *Numerous unnamed officers Undercover Section *'Oliver Queenan': Captain *'Sean Dignam': Staff Sergeant *'Billy Costigan': Undercover officer *'Ellen Sheen': Secretary *Numerous unnamed officers Internal Investigation *'Troy Schmidt': Cop Trivia *The building that served as the headquarters for the Special Investigation Unit is the Government Service Center, also knows as Lindemann Center, Staniford Street at Merrimac Street, Boston. References Category:Organization